Her Guardian
by Whiitewolf
Summary: Rin is haunted by her memories and this results in night terrors, and restless nights. Can Sesshomaru help her sleep? More importantly, will he?


**Author's Note: I'm a major fan of Rin/Sesshomaru in a non romantic way. I think they are absolutely adorable. I wrote two other oneshots about the two and decided it was time to do another! It's short. But, it's just a one scene. :) And I'm still getting used to writing these characters. I hope I do them some sort of justice. **

**This idea hit me randomly the other day when I was trying to sleep and I decided to write it out and I actually liked how it turned out, I hope you do, too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of its many characters. I am just using them to write this brief story. *mumbles about wishing how she did own the characters.* Oh, sorry, did I say that out loud?**

* * *

><p>Another whimper escaped the young girl's mouth. He raised his head up slightly from the tree in which he leaned on. This was the fifth night in a row she'd had a restless sleep. Each day, she was growing more tired. The purple bags under her eyes, the fact that she was quiet and the bickering between her and Jaken was at a minimum.<p>

It was nice to have a peaceful silence and this was probably something that should be left alone. But for some reason... The horrified look on her face as she slept, the way she clutched the ground, digging her nails into the grass and dirt... It was enough to make him feel guilty. He wanted it to stop. Because it bothered him that she was upset? Or suffering? That couldn't possibly be it. It must be because it was annoying him. However, he knew that wasn't it either. He wasn't annoyed. It was very easy after a few hundred years to block out sounds and stuff that bothered him.

Jaken had been annoyed by it and had moved down the hill a bit. Ah-Un seemed a little put off but remained by Rin's side nonetheless. What a strangely loyal creature.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the terrified voice called out, the panic causing her to hit a high octave that caused Jaken to twitch down the hill.

This was a normal occurrence. She always called out for him and he always ignored it. Tonight, this was a lot harder to do. As hard as he tried, the little whimpers kept breaking through his thoughts.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's entire body shook with fear. He could see the cold sweat on her face. He could hear the pounding of her heart.

Again. The cries of the girl caused him to lift his head up. Her position had changed and she was now on her other side, curled up into a tiny ball. Her pale cheeks were stained with tears and her chest heaved as she took in deep breaths.

He wondered what she was dreaming about. What could terrify her, so? Perhaps it was the wolves. They had killed her... And he'd saved her. Why had he done that? He asked himself this many times. He always told himself and Jaken, whom liked to ask, that he was testing the sword. He'd already known what the sword did so this was false.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out again. And again, he ignored it. Choosing to lean back even more so rather than acknowledge her cries at all. She'd stop. Eventually. She always did.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled out for a final time.

This time, he reacted to the cries and walked over to her and sat down beside her. He didn't know why, but he picked her up, carried her to the tree and when he saw down, set her on his lap. The whimpering stopped. How strange.

And before he could react, her little hand had grasped his own and clung on as tightly as it could. It would have been so easy to force her to let go but he allowed this. Another question he couldn't answer and he allowed her to have a peaceful sleep. And strangely, he felt at peace, too.

She didn't make a sound, aside from her content sigh, and the next morning she was full of her normal bubbly energy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look at these berries I picked," Rin told him, quite proud of herself as she held out her hands to show him some bright purple berries.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru has better things to do than to-"

"Good job, Rin," Sesshomaru said cutting off Jaken and leaving him standing there with his mouth open.

A smile spread on her face, ear to ear, and she giggled as she twirled around on the field. He knew it always made her day when he gave her small praises, or even acknowledged her. It astounded him how her heart was so big. She seemed to care for every thing from Ah-Un to himself. And she appeared so innocent...

She wouldn't know what he did, or how he kept her nightmares away but he couldn't deny that even though she was her usual loud self... He was relieved. It was impossible to admit, but he'd been worried for her. The reason was a mystery to him but he knew, that as long as she lived, he wouldn't let any harm come to her. That was a silent promise. But a promise nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I really appreciate it. And I hope you enjoyed the story. As I enjoyed writing it. <strong>

**Oh, and if you have any non romantic Sesshomaru and Rin fics to recommend, please do. I'd love to read them! (That and I need to add them to my community)**

**I also just watched the Final Act! It was so brilliant but I am so sad it's all over. Oh well, that's what fanfiction is for, right? *sigh* **


End file.
